Grayson Global
Grayson Global is hedge fund company and major investment firm, originally founded by Edward Grayson (who remained as Chairman of it's Board of Directors), and later headed by his son Conrad Grayson, and after him Daniel Grayson. Under Conrad's leadership, the Grayson company's business went world-wide, thou secretly, Conrad had found out about a private group of business people, dubbed a terrorist group to the public known as "Americon Initiative", who perfected the art of engineering certain disasters and acts of terror on the general population of the United States, and then profiting (via. wealth, political capital, business opportunities etc.) greatly in the aftermath. Daniel later replaced his father after gaining the support and approval of the Executive Board. NolCorp, the technology company founded and headed by Nolan Ross, was originally an undeclared Grayson Global subsidiary (as it had been started with funds provided by David Clarke, while he was still an executive at Global), although a majority stake in NolCorp was later given to Global. Nolan was implicated by the Initiative as an Initiative member responsible for masterminding the Manhattan Blackout and Grayson Global Bombing, and he was arrested for treason against the United States. A few months later, however, a failsafe he installed in Carrion, the program used by the Initiative to cause the blackout, which had been originally created and the stolen by Ross, exonerated him and exposed the remaining Initiative members. NolCorp, however, is mentioned as having "gone the way of the flip-phone" as a result of the bad publicity from the attacks, and Daniel himself has left the company to focus on his engagement to Emily Thorne. Grayson Global's current operations and status are unknown, though Daniel once implied to Margaux LeMarchal that Grayson Global was brought down with NolCorp. Current Employees *Salvador Grobet - Investor and Board of Directors Member *Grace - Secretary to Daniel Grayson *Gregor Hoffman - Security Contractor Former Employees *David Clarke - Top-Level Hedge Fund Executive; arrested for Flight 197 disaster after being framed by employer and other colleagues he trusted. Reportedly killed by Gordon Murphy in a staged prison riot, but later revealed to be alive. Died of lymphoma. *Lydia Davis - Secretary to David Clarke; used by Grayson family to frame David Clarke and left company, becoming wealthy socialite. *Bill Harmon - Financial Advisor; used by Grayson family to frame David Clarke and left company, starting his own investment firm. *Frank Stevens - Head of Security; fired by Conrad Grayson due to loss of trust. Killed by Emily Porter. *Luke Gilliam *Tyler Barrol - Intern; fired by Conrad Grayson for unethical business practices, and later arrested for Frank Stevens's murder. Killed by Satoshi Takeda. *Lee Moran - Security Contractor; killed by Gordon Murphy. *Carole Miller - Former secretary to Conrad Grayson; faked her death and went into hiding after David Clarke's reported death. *Roger Halsted - Senior Accountant; killed by Frank Stevens. *Conrad Grayson - CEO & Board of Directors Member; replaced by his son after a vote with the Executive Board. Killed by David Clarke. *Helen Crowley - Investor; killed by Victoria Grayson. *Trask - Investor; killed by Aiden Mathis. *Edith Lee - Consultant; used by Grayson family to frame David Clarke and left company, erasing identity and becoming notorious hacker. Later arrested by the FBI and currently in federal prison. *Aiden Mathis - Board of Directors Member; fired by Daniel Grayson after learning of his father's supposed terrorist activities. Killed by Victoria Grayson. *Ashley Davenport - Media Spokesperson; dismissed for a final time after the success of Conrad's political campaign. Later forcibly deported back to Croydon by Emily and Victoria Grayson for failing to blackmail the Grayson family. *Daniel Grayson - CEO & Board of Directors Member; left the company in the aftermath of the Manhattan blackout and Grayson Global bombing to focus on his engagement to Emily Thorne. Killed by Katherine Black. *Nolan Ross - Founder & CEO of NolCorp, currently a daughter company of Grayson Global. Arrested after being framed for the Manhattan blackout and the Grayson Global bombing, though later exonerated. *Edward Grayson - Company Founder and Chairman of the Board of Directors. Starved to death by Natalie Waters. Category:Business Category:Organizations